Taia Vassic
Taia Vassic was a human female that married rising Coruscanti Politican, Sidias Vassic. Following his grizzly murder, Taia was forced to flee her home, and with the aid of smuggler Kaje-James Reilloc managed to escape to Cloud City, Bespin. However it wouldn't be long before Black Sun Hunters would find her and drag her back to Coruscant where she would be forced to work as a dancer to pay off her husband's debt. Now a slave she was eventually given as a gift to Borvo the Hutt, where she was made to dance at his club, Wicked Pleasures on Nar Shaddaa. Description Taia Vassic is a human female of average height for her species coupled with a slim, toned figure with curves where they matter. Her dark shimmering obsidian hair flows gently down her soft features, curling slightly towards the end, resting gently below her shoulders. Her piercing blue eyes light up even her most steely experessions and her teeth shine brightly from light pink lips that curve into a dimpled smile. Even though her husband was a high ranking politician on Coruscant, she would tend to favour more casual clothes over those usually linked with state dress. Personality Not normally the type of woman you would associate with the often quiet wives of politicians, Taia is an outspoken and strong willed woman. She is aware of her attractiveness and has used it to gain power and influence, especially with her husband. She has had to fight hard to be accepted by her husband's peers since climbing up the social ladder from humble Corellian beginnings. Background Born Taia Ithal in 21BBY to a working class family on Corellia, Taia worked as many do within the entertainment districts of Coronet as a dancer, bar woman and later club owner. It was there she met her future husband, Sidias Vassic whilst he was attending a political conference in the city. They immediately struck up conversation, and feeling that Sidias had the potential to be an influential politician, she stuck with him. Sidias left for Coruscant and as the weeks went by, she longed to be with him again. She began to look at selling the club and was flooded with offers, but Sidias told her to wait. Suddenly, under pressure from Sidias, Taia eventually sold her club to one of her old patrons, widely believed to be a member of the notorious 'Black Sun' organisation. She then moved to Coruscant to be near her lover, whom she later married. Unbeknown to her, Sidias had become embroiled within a power struggle with the Black Sun organisation after promising many favours in return for helping him rise up the political ladder. As his wealth grew, he decided he could continue without Black Sun and cut his ties. Without delivering on his promises. Towards the end of 4ABY Black Sun murdered Sidias and turned their attentions to Taia in order to reclaim their financial rewards. Unable to pay, refusing to use her personal savings and with much of her husband's funds tied up in investments, Taia fled her home seeking a new life and a new identity. It was not long after leaving her home that an old business contact of hers suggested she seek out an ex-Imperial pilot by the name of Kaje-James Reilloc who had recently begun smuggling people away from various organisations, many in similar positions to Taia. She was told that Kaje was on Coruscant in a bar not too far away. Although fearing she had far too little money in her savings to be considered a worthwhile job by Kaje, she successfully sought him out and must have caught him towards the bottom of a bottle of Corellian Brandy as he accepted her contract and arranged to meet her in the Starport lobby the following day. The two met as planned, and Kaje showed her to his ship, the Flash Point. There, once off world, they discussed her plans and Kaje agreed that the best place for her to evade the Black Sun would be Bespin. Happy that he had an excuse to visit Bespin to stock up on Port, he took far less than his usual fee from Taia. Taia hated Kaje at first. He was a cocky, cheeky smuggler type with a wise crack for every situation. His brashness often caused stirs when they made various stops to collect supplies and she never really felt as if she could trust him. Those feelings were soon replaced with attraction, and though she could never really put her finger on why, they struck up a relationship. Though they both knew they would never be together for the long term, they enjoyed what they could until they reached Bespin. There, the two reluctantly parted company, but they knew they had to. Each with their own reason, they knew that they may never see one another again. As they walked their seperate ways, Taia to safety and Kaje to the nearest bar supplier, they exchanged one final glance before walking out of each others lives. Foot Note This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs